SuperStar
by BirthdayCakee
Summary: Sakura has a crush on the famous Naruto Uzumaki, and when she finds out he attends her school, it's a dream come true! Will love blossom or is it just a hopeless dream for Sakura ? {Lame summary}
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

* * *

Sakura sat on her bed and frowned. It was yet another morning where all she could think about was the famous pop star, Naruto Uzumaki.

_I wish I could just see him and tell him how amazing he is.. _

She pushed those thoughts aside and headed off to school.

When she got there, everyone had already taken their seats and there were only two empty ones, which were all the way in the back. She quickly took her seat and stared out the window imaging what would happen if Naruto actually noticed her.

She imagined him singing his love for her,

the lights dimming and millions cheering while he serenaded her.

It made her heart race and cheeks turn red. _But it'll never happen _She frowned. Then she heard a voice. Kakashi's voice, to be exact.

"Alright class, settle down. Today we have a new student!" he said while reading his tiny orange book. And right then a young man walked in.

He had on a big smile and he waved towards everyone. Suddenly all the girls started screaming, trying to catch his attention, but Sakura couldn't care less.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki" he said.

_Naruto Uzumaki._ The name echoed through her head as she turned to catch a glimpse of him.

There, stood a young man with blond hair, sea blue eyes and whiskers on his cheeks.

Oh yes, this was** DEFINITELY **Naruto Uzumaki. "Naruto, you will sit next to Sakura. Sakura please raise your hand" Kakashi said carelessly.

Sakura nervously raised her hand and Naruto walked towards the desk next to hers and sat down. He gave her a nice smile, but all she could do was look away. All around the classroom, she could see girls giving her glares. Naruto,however,was oblivious to this.

Throughout the whole class he'd pass her notes and tell her jokes. And little by little, Sakura forgot that he was international pop star Naruto Uzumaki and saw him as another regular guy.

And they both had a great time, until the bell rang. Immediately a crowd of girls raced to him, desperately trying to talk to him.

Sakura frowned at how easily he had forgotten her and went to her locker . There she saw a note. Cautiously she opened it and it read:

_Hey Sakura-chan :D_

_I had a great time in class and I was hoping that you'd like to chill at lunch._

_Meet me by the trees near the water fountain._

_And, I don't take no for an answer. ((;_

_ -Naruto._

Sakura looked at the note and was speechless. That is until the bell rang. She might be late to her next class, but she knew, that today was going to be a good day.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! It'll get longer by next chapter! **

**R & R :) ? **


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto.

_Thinking_

"Talking"

* * *

Throughout her classes, Sakura could do nothing more than to stare at the clock. Her heart racing, as daydreams of her and Naruto raced through her mind.

_What if he doesn't like me? What if he thinks I'm annoying? What if-_

All of this was going through Sakura's mind. So when the bell rang for lunch, she met up with Ino & Hinata, her two best friends and told them everything.

"Oh my god!" Ino shouted. Several people stared at her and gave her odd looks. "Billboard, I can't believe it you're so lucky!" she gushed. Hinata quietly said "C-congratulations Sakura-Chan" and they both hugged Sakura and wished her goodluck. Sakura then raced to bathroom to fix her hair her make up and then headed towards the place Naruto had said to meet.

_Alright Sakura, you can do this. DO NOT freak out._

"Hey Sakura-Chan!" Naruto ran up and hugged her.

_OMG HE'S HUGGING ME! ASDFGHJKL. THIS IS REALLY HAPPENING!_

_Wait no! I need to relax! He's just a normal guy. _

_Yeah. _

_"Hey Naruto" _she smiled. When she smelled his cologne, she melted in his warm embrace. "So what do you wanna do?" he asked.

Sakura, snapped back to reality "O-oh I u-um we should go grab something to eat at the cafeteria." Naruto looked at her seriously and said "Sakura, that's not a good idea. I don't want tobe trampled alive again.." .

"Oh I'm so sorry.. " she apologized. "That's okay" Naruto smiled at her. "Plus, I brought my own lunch and I don't mind sharing." Naruto then opened his backpack to reveal a bunch of snacks. "Well, it doesn't really count as lunch but.." he mumbled. Sakura's eyes light up with surprise . 'Oh my god Naruto these are my favorite!" He looked at her and chuckled.

They spent the next half an hour talking and doing silly things. They talked about life, their friends and everything. Sakura learned about how hard life was for Naruto and Naruto found about her ex Sasuke. And they gave each other support. It was so strange, but Sakura felt as if she'd known him all her life.

"Sakura, you're amazing you know that?" Naruto smiled. Sakura blushed and looked away. "T-thanks Naruto." He then looked at her in the eye and said "Sakura I've been meaning to tell you-" But then the bell rang.

And then a swarm of students pulled them apart.

"See ya later Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted. But all Sakura could think about was what e was going to say. _Maybe me likes you me! Nah, who would ever like someone with a huge forehead.. _She frowned and walked onto her next class.

It was study hall, her last class of the day. However instead of studying, she, Ino and Tenten were gossiping and laughing. "So Sakura, Naruto has been asking about you alot, you know.. " Tenten said with a wink. Sakura turned a scarlet color "Stop teasing me !" . Ino and Tenten couldn't help but laugh. "Seriously though, he has." Tenten said. "I know right. In chemistry he asked me for her number!" Ino gushed. Sakura was about to say something but then the bell rang. "Well bye you guys!" she waved to her friends and headed off home.

While she was walking, she started thinking. _Are Tenten and Ino serious? Or are they just messing with me? It would be just perfect if Naruto really did like me.. _

At the thought of that, her heart started beating faster and she turned a scarlet color. But then she heard her name.

"Well, well , well. If it isn't Naruto's little stalker".

It was Karin.

"K-karin just leave me alone!" Her failed attempt to be confident was obvious. Karin took a step closer and smirked ." I'm afraid not Sakura. I'm not going to let you steal Konoha high's cutest boy." She then laughed and two of her friends showed up.

They shoved Sakura in the dirt and pulled her hair. Sakura was about to scream but then Karin harshly slapped her face. "Shut up forehead" she snarled.

And that's when Sakura started to cry. Her whole life, Karin had always done things like this and she couldn't take it anymore. As she saw Karin getting ready to aim another slap at her face, she heard footsteps.

"Leave her alone." It was Naruto. Karin was startled. "N-naruto-kun we were just teaching her not to mess with you.." "Yeah!" her friends agreed.

"Well stop! The only ones bothering me are you guys!" he said as he rushed towards Sakura. Karin and her fiends ran off. Naruto picked Sakura up and carried her home.

By the time they reached her home it was late and the sun was going down.

"Naruto, thank you so much.." she whispered. She looked up at him and the golden sky made his face look heavenly. "Sakura-chan, it's no big deal. Anyway I'll see you tomorrow." He hugged her and then looked hesitant before he quickly kissed her cheek.

"Naruto.." but by then, he had run off.

**Naruto POV**

_I can't believe I did it. And does she remember me and our promise.. ? The one we made when we were little..  
_

_I hope she does._

* * *

**So did you guys like it :) ? It was much longer like I said it would be.**

**R&R**


End file.
